Untitled for now
by Dragoncatcher123
Summary: Post-Beacon. Not quite sure how to describe this other than as a SubWeiss DomRuby fic. I'll fix the summary later...Also! Will contain smut in later chapters. Trust me the actual first chapter is wayyyy better than this.
1. Chapter 1

Alt version of another rwby fic story.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Rooster Teeth. If I owned it there would be a lot of Bumbleby and White Rose moments.

So this is a bit of a stretch from my usual writing, I know a lot of people aren't into RWBY smut stuff since they think the characters are too young so JUST so you guys know this is taking place after Beacon. No smut in the first chap. but I'm working up too it? Also, it's going to be about a sub/dom relationship between Weiss and Ruby soooooo if you aren't into that then you probably won't want to read this.

Also, like I always put in each of my fics I'm kind of an amateur writer so please cut me a little slack, if you notice any grammatical errors I'd love for you to point them out so I can correct it. I do appreciate reviews and I'd love to hear ideas or constructive criticism. Emphasis on CONSTRUCTIVE, there's no point writing something rude since I'll just ignore it. Thanks and I hope you like the story!

* * *

"Alright alright everybody, no need to worry! The party can start now that my beautiful date and I have arrived. " Jaune Arc exclaimed with a smile as he walked through the front door, hand in hand with Pyrrha Nikos. Blake Belladonna, who had opened the door smiled at her friend's actions and lightly hugged Pyrrha. As they exchanged greetings Jaune continued making his way down the hall eager to see his friends, only to pause in shock at the sight before him.

"Holy smoke, is that you Rubes?" Jaune asked as his jaw dropped, Pyrrha lightly pushing past him to hug a slightly flustered Ruby. "Don't mind him," Pyrrha stated as she smiled at the shorter girl in her arms "He just doesn't know how to act around beautiful women wearing sexy tight clothes." Pyrrha said with a giggle and a wink at Ruby before turning around and hugging her grumbling boyfriend. Blake, who had copied Pyrrha's action to get past the hall blocker stood beside Jaune lightly poking his cheek as he eyed his younger friend suspiciously. Blake rolled her eyes at the blonde's actions and made her way over to the couch, disappearing from view as she flopped down onto the couch with a comfortable sigh.

Ruby smirked slightly at the wink Pyrrha gave her and looked over to the couch, "I told you that he'd act like that" Yang exclaimed with a grin, popping up from the couch to watch the exchange and laughing at Jaune's look of shock by her sudden appearance. "I told her that it screamed sexy lesbian babe, but she just wouldn't listen to me." Yang added as Pyrrha grabbed Jaune and yanked him into the love seat next to the couch Yang was occupying as Blake got up with a groan to answer another, much louder, pounding knock on the door.

Ruby pouted as she look down at her outfit, she'd grown quite a bit since her first year at Beacon both physically and mentally. She now stood just around Yang's height, just shorter than Pyrrha and was extremely fit from all the practices and exercise she did. Hunting Grimm wasn't a static job and she was sought after by many people for the most dangerous jobs involving Grimm. Her popularity as an excellent Huntress had her travelling all around Remnant in the 5 short months since she'd graduated Beacon. She'd kept her hair short over the years, had tanned, developed very nice _assets_ and become overall more toned with slightly larger muscles.

She was vaguely aware of Nora and Ren entering the apartment and the tight hug she'd gotten from Nora, along with the comments over her outfit.

Ruby's current outfit consisted of a tight black t-shirt with a red flannel jacket covering it and dark navy short shorts, she knew the outfit was a bit tighter and smaller than her normal wear so she wasn't surprised that Jaune had been taken by surprise. Usually when hanging out with him she was in her old training outfit (the one she'd met him in), her Beacon uniform, PJs, or sweats and baggy shirts. Those outfits tended to hide her rather impressive bust and gorgeously sculpted legs, she knew this look was more sexual and had been secretly aiming for that in the hopes of impressing a certain heiress.

Now that the teams had graduated, RWBY and JNPR found it quite difficult to spend any time together. Both teams had graduated top of their class, with RWBY ranking number 1 and JNPR following closely as number 2, and as such had been in very high demand around Remnant. Though the couples tended to team up together for missions and the teams stayed in contact, it was extremely difficult to find time for just one team to meet up let alone the entire group. That was why the teams had gathered at Blake and Yang's apartment for their first ever movie night, Nora had suggested it as a way for the teams to reconnect. She'd initially proposed it too be a bi-weekly event, but the others had persuaded her that it would be best to be an end of the month occurrence. This seemed like the best option seeing as how oftentimes certain members were called away, sometimes for a week or two at a time, to all corners of the world.

The apartment that movie night was taking place in wasn't too grand, but it was cozy and fit Yang and Blake's style of living especially since both girls had to travel as Huntresses. It was a pretty standard two bedroom, two bath, kitchen, living room, dining room setup. Only thing was that when the couple had first moved in Yang had secretly elected to change the extra bedroom into a gym, without telling her partner. Imagine Blake's surprise when one day she walks into the bedroom and sees a nicely made bed and desk and the next day she finds a mat and punching bags. Blake had retaliated by changing the dining room into a study/library area, Yang had pouted at first saying that she wanted a fun place for dinner parties but Blake had won out in the end. It was really a good thing that the couple worked so well together, other couples probably would have fought over the lack of discussion but Blake was very purposeful in reminding Yang that it was a shared living space and as a couple they had to agree on changes to the home.

The kitchen of the apartment had a little 'window' which allowed you to glance into the kitchen and eat there if you wanted too, it also provided an easy first glance at entering guests from the living room. The living room was really one of the best areas of the apartment, it was spacious and held a plasma TV, large DVD collection/video game system, as well as two fluffy sofas and a reclining chair. It truly was the best place for movie night to be held, seeing as how eight people should easily be able to comfortably...at least in theory. Ruby should not have ended up squished next to Blake and Yang's tangled bodies as they made out like 2nd year Beacon students, 'Really though, they should have more self control as to not act like a pair of lovesick teens. Oh god...I sound like Weiss' Ruby thought slightly horrified.

Ruby watched as her sister lovingly kissed Blake's nose and smiled at the long term couple, sighing softly as she glanced around the room at the other couples who'd formed during their stay at Beacon. Yang and Blake had gotten together during the summer after their first year at Beacon, shortly followed by Nora and Ren that fall term. Surprisingly Jaune and Pyrrha took the longest too get together, Pyrrha finally asked Jaune out for the winter dance at the end of their third year at Beacon. The teams had sure grown up from their years at the most prestigious Hunter/Huntress school in Vale, both physically and mentally.

Blake and Yang had changed from their relationship and their overall time at Beacon. Both had of course physically changed, growing slightly taller and gaining muscle and tans from their outdoor training sessions. Yang's hair was still a wild blonde mess, her eyes still shone with happiness and sparkled when she watched Blake; but she also carried herself a bit differently, she'd matured from her time at Beacon and had learned patience and self-control. Blake's influence on the blonde woman probably had a lot to do with that though, she had oftentimes acted as a teacher for her girlfriend. Blake's experience with the White Fang had matured her and acted as a barrier between her and her teammates, but as time passed she'd slowly learned to trust again and had learned faith in her teammates and in her girlfriend. Though the amber eyed girl was still a bit quiet, she was nowhere near as shy and off-putting as she'd first been. Her experiences with Yang had loosened her up a bit and made her more likely to laugh at silly things, and with Yang's encouragement she'd grown to accept her Faunus heritage and was almost never seen with her ribbon on, lest she was going somewhere where her Faunus status could leave her potentially in danger. The places in which that was likely were rapidly shrinking though, thanks to reforms from companies like the Schnee Dust Co. The pair had seemed like polar opposites at first, but Ruby was positive that they were meant to be and was simply waiting for the day her sister proposed to her lovely brunette partner.

Ruby's eyes moved from the snuggling couple and settled on the chattering group occupying the remaining seats the apartment had.

JNPR had taken up the love seat and reclining chair. Pyrrha and Jaune were cuddled up on the love seat with the blonde's arm draped over Pyrrha's shoulder as Nora sat in Ren's lap, the teams catching up on the latest gossip and news around Remnant and in their friend's lives. Jaune was perhaps one of the best examples of how much they'd all changed since they first met each other. The small, weak, self-doubting blonde boy who had struck out with Weiss had matured into a powerful, hunky, intelligent and confident gentleman thanks to hard training and his and team RWBY's support. Jaune's hair had grown since Ruby had last seen him at graduation and he had grown a slight beard, something that Nora and Ren were teasing him about as Pyrrha defended the still quick to blush blonde. Pyrrha and Nora had both matures into very beautiful women, their looks, brains and power making them a triple threat to any enemy. Pyrrha had cut her hair short during their final semester at Beacon, during a fierce battle with a Beowulf pack; Pyrrha had later explained that she'd been thinking of doing it for awhile and it just made sense to do it during the battle since it'd been a hindrance.

Nora had responded to the 'tragic loss' by allowing her hair to grow, and grow it did; Nora's hair was as long as Yang's and streaked with highlights to represent team JNPR. Yang and Nora would often joke that their hair gave them extra power and Ruby was pretty sure she'd heard Nora say she kept secrets in her hair...whatever that meant. Ren was perhaps the least to change, physically at least, from his time at Beacon. Though he'd gained muscle and tanned like all the members of JNPR, his change was more mental than anything else. Ren had learned to enjoy the little things in life more and opened up to both of the teams, finding a kinship with Blake in their love of books and a bromance had ensued with Jaune over their love of battle strategy and their affection for the women of JNPR.

Ruby smiled as Ren affectionately punched Jaune and giggled the faces Nora and Pyrrha were making at each other. 'It's so nice to see the group together again.' Ruby thought as she gazed around the room, scrunching her face slightly as a sudden realization struck her.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby called out, rather loudly, in an attempt to get Yang's attention. Yang, who was busy kissing Blake only let out a "hmmmm?" in reply.

"Where's Weiss?" Ruby asked, glancing between team JNPR, who were currently engaged in discussing the latest Grimm news, and the kissing couple beside her. Leaving Weiss as the only missing member of their wacky little group.

"Aww geez Rubes, she'll probably get here late or somethin'. Now can I go back to kissing my gorgeous girlfriend?" Yang whined as she broke away from Blake, glared at Ruby and then quickly returned to her kissing.

Just as Ruby was about to issue her retort, a light knocking could be heard on the door outside. "DOOR'S UNLOCKED." Yang shouted as she broke away from Blake and mumbled angrily "They always gotta ruin my fun". Blake smiled at Ruby, who was looking incredulously at Yang and lightly pecked her girlfriend on the lips before standing up to put in the movie now that everyone had arrived.

Weiss Schnee, the name alone brought a smile to Ruby's face. Her partner at Beacon had matured into a beautiful woman, her face had lost the little baby fat it had and her body had become much more toned from the vigorous practice with Ruby and from all of their excursions battling Grimm. Weiss was actually the only member of teams RWBY and JNPR that had failed to tan, her almost albino skin refusing to darken from even the fiercest rays of light. Though Weiss was a Huntress, she was currently working on managing the Schnee company only leaving for the most urgent of missions or when one of her old teammates needed her. 'Probably the reasons for her late arrival to movie night' Ruby realized.

During Ruby's brief reflection, Weiss had walked into the apartment, begun grumbling about "safety issues" and "burglars" and locked the door. Yang smirked as she glanced over at Weiss, mumbling "Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

"What was that you brute!?" Weiss growled as she made her way into the living room, a dark look on her face as she pulled at her tie. 'Yupp, she definitely just got off work' Ruby thought as she stared at the white haired girls outfit, white blouse with red suspender, black slacks and the most adorable thing in Ruby's humble opinion was the red tie she wore with the outfit.

"Nothin', nothin' Weissy. I was just saying that any burglar stupid enough to break into my" Yang began, watching as Nora grabbed the DVD box from Blake's hands and waved it around.

"OUR" Blake interjected as she tried to grab the movie from Nora's hands, frowning slightly as Nora danced away from her with a light laugh. Pyrrha and Jaune chatting to themselves about who knows what during the entire exchange.

"Right, OUR apartment is going to be in for an unpleasant surprise. After all, we aren't hunters and huntressess because of our looks." Yang replied with a smile, laughing lightly as Ren reached out and lightly plucked the box from Nora's hands and handed it to Blake while simultaneously pulling Nora into his lap.

Blake quickly put in the DVD and tossed the remote to Jaune and Pyrrha, rushing back to her warm seat with her girlfriend.

"And just where am I supposed to sit?" Weiss asked as she glanced at the mass of tangled limbs that occupied 95% of the couch Ruby was sitting on and over at the full seats that JNPR occupied.

"SHHHHHHHHHH" Nora hissed as the movie trailers began to play.

"Move" Weiss hissed to Ruby as she inched closer to the girl.

"Nope" Ruby brightly said as she smiled at Weiss, "Buuuuuuuuuuuuut, if you want you could always sit on my lap" she continued with a waggle of her eyebrows and a slight smirk on her face.

Weiss blushed a brilliant red as she glared down at her team leader, "I'd rather sit on the floor" she snarled as she quickly turned away from her old team leader.

It was actually quite common for Ruby to attempt to flirt with Weiss, ever since she'd become comfortable with her sexuality she would playfully flirt with many of her friends including Blake, Nora, and Pyrrha. Weiss would usually coolly ignore her or brush her off, so Ruby was very intrigued by this new reaction.

Ruby could see it in the way Weiss acted around her, not only was she sure that the white haired girl truly _did _like her she was also convinced that the girl was submissive. Though she tried to mask it with a facade of coldness and authoritativeness, Ruby could see right through her endeavors. She had trained herself to recognize submissive behavior for the simple fact that _that_ was the kind of person she wanted to be with.

Ruby knew it was a bit strange that she actually preferred to be the dominant partner in a relationship, most people who saw her would think of her as an average run of the mill likely vanilla girl who probably didn't know much about sex. But ever since her second year at Beacon Ruby had discovered all kinds of things about herself, mainly the fact that she preferred the company of women and enjoyed dominating them.

She'd enjoyed the company of quite a few girls in her last two years at Beacon, but she could never get her mind off of her teammate. Of course her team had no idea that Ruby and her "girlfriends" had ever progressed past kissing, they assumed Ruby to be relatively innocent and were blissfully unaware of Ruby's popularity with the girls or of her status as one of the best lovers at Beacon.

Ruby really took no notice of the title, she only ever dated girls she was truly interested in and always made it clear that she preferred to top in the relationship. She never aimed for being considered one of the best lovers at Beacon, though she did take some pride in that claim, and was actually quite glad when graduation came so that she could escape from the flocks of girls (and a few guys) who wanted to sleep with her. Still, Ruby had wanted nothing more than to have Weiss all this time and she figured it was time to finally make her move. After all, she no longer lived with the girl and if she was wrong then there'd be some brief awkwardness and then they could all move on from it.

Weiss was currently hunched over attempting to watch the movie, shrugging awkwardly every few minutes in an attempt to relieve the tenseness in her back. Ruby watched with some amusement as the girl shifted in discomfort, her stubbornness preventing her from moving to lean against the couch or even ask for a pillow. Finally, 20 minutes into the movie someone got annoyed, "Weissssssss, just go lean against the couch and stop disrupting our movieeeee!" Nora exclaimed as she tossed a handful of popcorn towards Weiss. Weiss glowered at the girl for a few moments before regretfully sighing and inching backwards until her back hit the couch. She sighed as she leaned her head lightly against the couch, jolting at the feeling of a hand running through her silky tresses.

Weiss turned to growl at Ruby to stop treating her like a pet when Ruby lightly scratched at Weiss' scalp, causing the older girl to melt into Ruby's touch and emit a soft purring sound. Weiss' anger melted away and she found herself blissfully ignorant of the world around her, forgetting her previous disdain at Ruby in favor of scooting closer to the soft hand. Ruby smiled at the girl's action and maintained a light stroking of Weiss' hair while pulling her hair out of its customary side pony tail, Weiss groaned slightly in protest but another light scratch had her nuzzling closer to Ruby. Ruby was slightly awed that Weiss made cat sounds and couldn't help but wonder what other noises she could get the girl to make. She maintained her light scratching of the scalp, trailing her fingers lightly over Weiss' neck and quickly glancing around to be sure no one was paying any attention as Weiss moaned. Luckily almost everyone had fallen asleep, the only ones awake were Nora and Ren who were too engrossed in the film to pay them any attention.

Ruby was simply ecstatic at the progress she'd made, her long term crush was currently nuzzling against her leg as she pet her hair! It was almost like a fantasy come true...well, if Weiss was wearing a cute collar and was actually her girlfriend it'd be like a fantasy come true. Still, Ruby knew how sensitive Weiss could be and knew it best not to push her luck any more with the older girl. She would need to realize Ruby's affections for her before she continued any further with her plans, not only that but Ruby would need to discuss her sexual preferences in depth with the, likely vanilla, girl. That was where the real issues would arise, Ruby was more certain that Weiss would accept and hopefully reciprocate her feelings if she didn't bring up her...preference for domination.

'I'll just have to wait till she comes to me and see what happens from there...' Ruby thought as she glanced down at the girl of her dreams, lightly pressed with her face against Ruby's knee and sound asleep. Ruby ran her fingers through Weiss' hair once more, delighting in the brief purr of content that Weiss emitted, before lightly disentangling her hand from the silky locks and pressing a gentle kiss to Weiss' forehead. She scooped up said girl and gently placed her in the seat she'd just occupied, smiling as she curled up slightly like a cat, before turning off the TV and leaving the house. With all the occupants sound asleep by this point Ruby elected to turn on the alarm and lock the door with her spare key, after all 'Better safe than sorry' she thought with a grin.

Chuckling lightly as the lock slid into place, Ruby slinked into the darkness with only a brief glance back towards the darkened house that held many of the people she held most dear. She couldn't help but giggle a bit at the fact that Weiss acted more cat-like than Blake did, finding the whole thing hilarious she walked back to her apartment with a smile on her face.

* * *

Authors Note:

Alright so if you got to this part it means you stuck through the first chapter, Yayyyy! I hope you enjoyed it and hope you will review, once again if you see any grammatical errors or want some clarification on something than just message me on here or on tumblr (same url) :)

If you **didn't** enjoy the fic than I am sorry and would still be interested in hearing what you thought about the story, specifically what you dislike about it. Once again I have to emphasize that if you say you didn't like it because it's a sub/dom or future smut fic than I will ignore your comment since I specifically warned you of what the content was going to be. Also, please try to make comments about why you didn't like the story constructive, you aren't doing anyone any favors if you only say that the story sucked. What about it sucked? The plot, the dialogue, the organizational structure of the story as a whole? Specifics will help me to improve as a writer!

Anyways, sorry to ramble so much and too those who stuck around to read the bottom part of this I very much appreciate it. So much so that if you send me a private message I will give you a teaser of the next chapter before it's released, but I will only send it once I have written it and probably a day or two before I actually publish the next chapter. I have a rough idea on where I'm going with this but I've also got other stories and school to focus on. Thanks to everyone who read this!

Love, Dragoncatcher123


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Rooster Teeth. If I owned it there would be a lot of Bumbleby and White Rose moments.

Wow, so I gotta say that I was not expecting that many people to check out my story. According to the traffic thing over 200 visitors so that's pretty awesome, and a ton of people have been following/favoriting the story and me. So to all of you I say 'Thank you', while I don't necessarily write for reviews/favorites/follows I do appreciate them all and it lets me know that people actually like what I'm coming up with :D

So I just wanted to apologize, this chapter is going to be lacking in smut again. I know, I know :(

But I want to build up the relationship with the pair, especially since I'm pretty sure they wouldn't just jump straight up into having crazy wild and kinky sex.

Anywayssss, like I always put in each of my fics I'm kind of an amateur, if you notice any grammatical errors I'd love for you to point them out so I can correct it. I do appreciate reviews and I'd love to hear ideas or constructive criticism. Thanks, hope you like the story!

* * *

Weiss was embarrassed.

When she first awoke, curled up in the corner of Blake and Yang's couch, she'd been thoroughly confused. A brief memory of red and black hair along with the smell of roses had caused her to startle and let out a slight yelp, quickly glancing around to make sure no one had awoken from her sudden sound. She could only surmise that Ruby had been the one to place her on the couch, since she couldn't recall actually being on it, and flushed with embarrassment at the fact that her partner (ex-partner?) had done so.

Weiss sat up, stifling a groan as her bones popped and groaned in protest from the awkward sleeping position she'd been in. Her neck was sore as she glanced around for her troublesome leader, how dare she leave without saying goodbye! Or disappear into the house while leaving Weiss to sleep on the couch. The couch that was mostly occupied by a tangle of limbs known as Yang and Blake. Weiss took in the couple beside her, Yang's body curling around Blake's and the blonde's arm protectively covering her Faunus lover, and smiled wistfully before quickly rising from her seat.

She winced slightly as an absurdly loud pop from her back sounded in conjunction with the squeak of the couch springs due to her sudden movement. A slight mumble and shift from Blake burying further into Yang's arms was the only noticeable reaction to Weiss' new position, and the heiress spared the couple one last smile before beginning her search for Ruby. That red caped fiend took her favorite hair tie! Silently creeping through the house, Weiss found the sleeping Renora pair still on their reclining chair and Jaune and Pyrrha in the guest room. She quietly rifled through the nightstand beside Pyrrha and found a think hair tie. 'This will have to suffice.' Weiss thought with a sigh, quickly tying her hair back into it's signature ponytail before finishing her search of the house. Failing to find any traces of her red-caped partner, Weiss wrote a brief note thanking the host pair for the fun time and left before any of JNPR or the Bumblebee couple had awoken.

As she made her way down the driveway and headed north towards her apartment, the memories from the night before hit her harder than a charging Ursa...Weiss' step faltered as she attempted to casually change directions and began her calm walk to Ruby's house. Well...that's not true, about the calmness at least. Truthfully she'd flipped out for a moment in panic, though Weiss would deny that claim with all her being if it ever came into light, and had started speed walking to Ruby's before realizing how stupid that was. She slowed her pace down to a casual stroll as her sleepy and caffeine deprived brain attempted to pull together the memories from the night before.

Her mind was racing a mile a minute as she worked through the hazy memories from the previous night, carefully analyzing them for any subtleties that she might have missed, before she spoke with her partner. She'd spent so long denying her attraction for Ruby, hiding it from the world and more importantly from herself. Yet it had all seemed to go up in ashes last night, Weiss had never heard of supposedly straight girls nuzzling into their friend's touch. The mere thought alone of her failure sent a shiver of displeasure down Weiss' back and she grimaced.

It wasn't just the fact that Ruby likely knew of her feelings, or that her father was likely rolling around in his grave at her "disgusting display of affection." Papa Schmee had a firm belief in Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve, believing gayness to be something that people chose when they were weak and lacked self control. Though in general Papa Schnee believed PDA to be un-dignified, so Weiss was sure he wouldn't have been pleased either way at her actions the night before. But Weiss could deal with the thoughts of her father's ghost being unhappy with her, after all she'd dealt with that emotional roller coaster for years. Besides, near the end of her time at Beacon she'd grown to accept that she'd never meet her father's impossible standards and that she really couldn't care less about his asinine stance on gays or many other subjects. She rejected his views on homosexuality the same way she'd rejected his view of Faunus as being animals and therefore worth less than others.

No, it wasn't the fact that Weiss had probably "disgraced" Papa Schnee or even that she'd probably inadvertently revealed her sexuality and crush on Ruby that bothered her. It was actually the fact that Weiss was sure that Ruby thought of Weiss as a weirdo. She knew her behavior in responding to Ruby's petting had been abnormal, after all most people didn't purr and go into a state of bliss when being shown affection. Or at least, no one she knew or had read about or saw on television did. Weiss couldn't help it though, she'd never gotten much attention as a child, good attention that is, and whenever Ruby was around she felt happy and relaxed. It just so happened that the combination of Ruby being affectionate and Weiss not having her guard up yielded the embarrassing end result of her purring and nuzzling into Ruby's warm body.

"Oh dear God" Weiss cried aloud, startling a stranger passing her by on the sidewalk. Grinning awkwardly at the stranger, Weiss' mind went into a frantic panic as she began to recall more details from the night.

'I moaned! Oh dear god I moaned out loud when her nails scratched my neck...that really was quite nic-NO! Stop it Weiss. Stop those thoughts right this very second. You will not think about how nice Ruby's nails felt as they lightly scratched your neck! Or..how her hands are so soft and light as they stroked your hair. Mmmm. Fuck! No! Wait, gahhhhh. Don't curse! That's unlady like, and I will not stoop down to Yang's level. Even if I am in my own head.'

Weiss groaned aloud at the war being waged within her troubled mind, pressing her hands tightly against her eyes in an attempt to distract herself. Her thoughts, wandering between what she should say to Ruby and to the girl's talented hands, were jumbled as they jumped from subject to subject but never straying from the main focus of Ruby.

'Wait...' Weiss stopped suddenly in the middle of the crosswalk, causing a car to honk at her and an angry driver to scowl at her. Weiss responded by glaring back with a frightening intensity before finishing crossing the walkway, leaving a terrified and shaking driver behind.

'Why would Ruby have started doing that anyways? She's not normally that affectionate, not with me at least. Not that she hasn't tried to be, after all we were teammates for four years but she knows I dislike open displays of affection. So why did she do that? Does..does she like me?'

Weiss' heart began to race, her face taking on a light pink color as she considered the fact that her crush may very well reciprocate the feelings she'd been hiding for years. A bright smile adorned her face as she considered the possibility.

'It is quite likely, after all I am a beautiful girl and she has flirted with me for years. She's probably been too shy to make a move and when she saw me beside her she thought it'd be a good first approach. Well, it's not the first move I'd make but I won't deny that the girl does send my heart aflutter.'

Weiss turned onto Ruby's street, her smile slowly beginning to fade as a sudden fear gripped her heart.

'What if she thinks I'm strange? Oh god, what if I'm wrong and she doesn't like me but was just trying to be friendly! Am I going to make a fool of myself by showing up on her doorstep unannounced? Yes! No...Ugh, probably. It doesn't matter! We need to talk about whatever happened yesterday anyways, whether she has feelings for me or not. I need clarification regardless and it may as well be today, I don't know when her next mission will be anyways.'

Weiss' heart pounded as she climbed the steps up to Ruby's front door. She could almost hear the blood rushing to her face as a light blush began to form, and had a sudden unexplainable thought that maybe she should have brought chocolates or something. Weiss considered turning tail, going back home, freshening up and coming back later. But before Weiss could run away, her mutinous hand shot out and knocked on the white wooden door with enough force that made Weiss positive that her teammate had heard it.

Weiss ripped her arm back and glared at her left hand, angry at her body's compulsiveness. 'Traitor' Weiss angrily thought to herself, gripping her left arm tightly as if too prevent it from acting out again. Distracted with her glaring, Weiss didn't notice Ruby opening the door or the smile of success and fondness over Weiss' general appearance at her doorstep.

"Uh, Weiss? Should I leave you two alone?" Ruby questioned, with a playful smirk on her face and amusement lacing her words. She leaned against the doorway, arms crossed across her chest as she stared at the quickly reddening heiress.

"No!" Weiss shouted out, clasping her arm to her side as she stared at the floor of the deck in embarrassment. She pouted slightly as she realized that the object of her affections had seen her strange glaring, her blush refusing to disappear from the added embarrassment of being caught acting silly. Seeing Ruby in her pajamas and with ruffled and very sexy just woke up hair wasn't helping keep her from blushing either. She couldn't resist lightly scuffing her shoe against the deck as she contemplated her next response, swaying slightly as she nervously gripped her left arm. Juuuuust in case it wanted to do something stupid again.

Ruby laughed lightly, stepping out onto the deck and pulling Weiss close to her. Weiss nuzzled into the taller girl's arms, taking pleasure in the comfort that she provided before pulling away with another light blush and rushing into the house. Ruby smiled and lightly shook her head, finding the older girl's actions both adorable and a bit dorky.

'Ah the irony' Ruby thought as she recalled the days when she was the dorky one in their partnership, closing the door as she stepped back inside.

-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-

"So," Ruby began as she made her way into her living room, anxious to talk to her favorite heiress. Her thoughts were racing as she scanned the room, her heart quite literally skipping a beat as she took in Weiss' beauty. 'Well that can't be healthy.' Ruby mused as she rubbed her chest lightly, 'Note to self: skipping a heart beat is weird.' Weiss' position across from Ruby allowed the light from the window to shine behind her, causing a slight glow around Weiss that further added to Ruby's suspicions that Weiss was secretly an angel...a grumpy angel, but an angel nonetheless.

"I wanted to talk to you." Weiss anxiously stated as she stared out the bay window, leaning against the wall with a posture just screaming nervous and defensive. Her arms folded tightly across her chest and the nervous biting of her lower lip further exposed Weiss' anxious demeanor.

Maybe it's a little weird how oddly attuned to Weiss' body Ruby is, but she notices the tenseness of Weiss' back and shoulders and the slight waver in her voice. Weiss looks just about ready to bolt at the slightest sign of something too heavy.

"Okayyy, what would you like to talk about?" Ruby asks, attempting to keep her tone light and comforting. Her words must have the desired effects, because she watches as Weiss' shoulders relax ever so slightly. The white haired girl turns from the window and gives Ruby one of her confusing stares.

You know the kind. It's that kind of stare where you can't really tell what someone is thinking, even if you've known them for a long time. It's kind of a level stare that seems to go right into your soul, not in a threatening way but in a sizing up and examining kind of way.

Ruby maintains eye contact, recognizing that Weiss is searching for something before she'll allow herself to continue. After a brief but tense few minutes Weiss seems to be satisfied with her findings because she sighs lightly before relaxing. She gestures to the couch and sits across from it on the loveseat, waiting for Ruby to sit down before she says anything else.

Ruby smiles before crossing the living room and plopping down right next to Weiss, startling the heiress slightly. "So, what do you wanna talk about Weiss?" Ruby asks again, figuring it'd be best to let Weiss lead the conversation so that she stays in her comfort level.

"About...about last night Ruby." Weiss says looking slightly pained and nervous, "I...just wanted to know, what brought on your actions?" Weiss' face twisted into a slight grimace over her phrasing before continuing on, "Not that it was unpleasant! I mean, you do have very talented hands..*blushes*..Not that people wouldn't like you if your hands weren't so...nice. *frowns* This isn't what I'm trying to saying at all!" Weiss says with a slight pout, causing a slightly befuddled Ruby to laugh lightly before leaning in to kiss Weiss' forehead.

Weiss freezes as Ruby leans torwards her, her eyes fluttering shut at the feel of Ruby's lips against her forehead and a smile beginning to form. As Ruby pulls away, she smiles at the image of Weiss looking so...comfy. The blissful expression on Weiss' face fades and the pout comes back over her face, quickly taken over by a scowl. "Stop that!" Weiss growls out, faltering slightly as Ruby's smile drops.

"Do you have a crush on me?" Weiss questions with a sudden burst of confidence, Ruby's smile coming back at full force at Weiss' question. "If that's what you'd like to call it," Ruby says with a slight smirk, "though some might say that crush is a bit too...light...to describe how I feel for you."

"And...how do you feel for me...exactly?" Weiss asks nervously, twirling her ponytail with one hand and feeling somewhat like a cliche teenage high school girl with her first crush.

"Well..." Ruby leaned forward, lightly taking Weiss' hands and rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs on Weiss' wrists, "I think, that you are one of the most amazing women I've ever met. You are SO beautiful.." Weiss wrinkled her nose at that, worried that Ruby only liked her for her looks, "But you are also SO much more than that. When you sing, Weiss...it's like angels themselves come down from heaven. And you have such grace, ferocity and such a good heart. I love having conversations with you! You always keep me and all of our friends on our toes with your intelligence and wit."

Weiss' jaw had dropped down somewhere near the beginning of Ruby's speech, and though she could sense that Ruby had more to say she couldn't help but interject "But...I'm so...weird! And cold-hearted. Yang even calls me the ice princess sometimes!" Weiss stated sadly.

"Oh, Weiss. Sweetie...we don't mean it like that. We all love you so, sooooo much! You aren't weird at all, why would you even think that?" Ruby questioned, feeling guilty that the smaller girl had taken their teasing seriously.

"You don't think I'm weird? For like..." Weiss tried to cover her face with her hands, but Ruby lightly pulled them away. "For...? For purring and whatnot?" Ruby asked with a slight smile.

"No Weiss! I thought it was adorable. I mean I think you're adorable in general but those little noises and you being affectionate was so cute! I didn't think you'd act like that when I started playing with your hair, but it was so nice to see you look so comfortable." Ruby explained, leaning forward and moving one hand from Weiss' wrist to her cheek.

Weiss leaned into Ruby's touch, "You know, I'm not really too sure what you're expecting from this Ruby. I've only ever been in a few relationships, and as you know they were all with boys."

"Well, it's basically the same thing. In terms of actual relationshippyness I mean, the sex is obviously wayyy different unless you use a strap-on."

Weiss jerked back from Ruby's touch, "First off, relationshippyness? I'm 97% sure that there was a better word you could have used. And secondly, you've had sex?! With a girl I mean?"

"Errr, yeah. We probably need to discuss some stuff a little more before we start talking about starting a relationship I guess." Ruby awkwardly stated, releasing Weiss' hand to rub at her neck and letting the hand that had been on Weiss' cheek drop into her lap.

Weiss frowned, "Alright then Ruby, how about you start. Tell me everything I should know before starting a relationship with you. Don't hold back."

Ruby nodded, 'Oh man...this is going to be a longgggg day.'

* * *

Authors Note:

Yayyyy, end of chapter 2. Sorry to have taken so long but if you check out my profile and go to the bottom I give an explanation as to why I've been gone on there.

Next chapter: Ruby explains her past love life to a curious Weiss, Weiss learns of dom/sub relationships...other stuff happens too!

I wanted to give a special shout-out to all of the people who favorited/followed/reviewed:

Lexi-Kitty-96, Master Kosa, Whiterose-Bumblebee, Zyphorious, RWBYfanfictioner, RamblingMadwoman, Unlimited Blade Works Ilya, StevenXIII, MadKingHaywood, Freezing Infinity, EriiiChan, ZUTTO28, The God Fist, xJoanne24, mynameisCOLTON7, CookieKnight, MysteriousKnight244, Aki Akiyama, Victor Petrenko, technodude458, Takeo-Kun, Dark-Tsubasa, corumb, InsanitySorrow 2.0, Cata2136, Lupa1208, Cookiegames789, plantrayed, DarkVampireNegi, GraceKim1, acelink230, Revia the Starf, Heir of Schiffer, Uncertain Delusions, xXxTheShyOnexXx, raeder

If I missed anyone I'm sorry but thanks for reading :D

Once again thanks, Oh and if anyone has any good ideas on what I should name this story I'd super appreciate it :)

Love, Dragoncatcher123


End file.
